Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Last Je'daii
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: In the climatic Battle of Coruscant, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade lead their fellow Jedi in the defense of Tython, while the leading Je'daii gods fight off against the monstrous Lord Nyax.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 32), Lord of the Wild**

**Tyson - Lowbacca (age 15), Wookiee**

**Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), clairvoyant**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

****Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 23), Sith Emperor and captain of the _Anakin Solo_****

**Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 12), Jedi demigod**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), goddess of thieves**

**Demeter - Anima (immortal), goddess of fertility**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Hestia - Jabitha (immortal), goddess of the hearth**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - Seha Dorvald (age 19), Sith spy**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 44), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer**

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 19), Jedi demigod**

**Atlas - Dooku (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 44), teacher**

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Chris Rodriguez - Raynar Thul (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Ethan Nakamura - Soontir Fel (age 16), Sith minion**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

**Persephone - Githany (immortal), Queen of the Netherworld**

**Pan - Yu'shaa (immortal), Lord of the Wild (mention only)**

**Daedalus - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), creator of the Graveyard (mention only)**

**Amphitrite - Amidala (immortal), Queen of Kamino**

**Michael Yew - Tekli (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Juniper - Mirax (age unknown), Melodie**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Hyperion - Hethrir (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Janus - Darth Bane (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Triton - Starkiller (immortal), Prince of Kamino**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire**

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love**

**Hercules - (Anakin) Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)**

**Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter (mention only)**

**Oceanus - Darth Malak (immortal), Sith Lord and former King of Kamino**

**Will Solace - Dorsk 81 (age 16), Jedi demigod and healer**

**Krios - Darth Krayt (immortal), Sith Lord and defender of Korriban**

**Ophiotaurus - Ikrit (immortal), bane of Tython**

**Castor - Biggs Darklighter (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Pollux - Gavin Darklighter (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Malcolm Pace - Kyle Katarn (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Prometheus - Darth Malgus (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Katie Gardner - Tyria Sarkin (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Alecto "Mrs. Dodds" - Asajj "Madam Ventress" (immortal), Nightsister**

**Morpheus - Jerec (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Maria di Angelo - Vima (-Da-Boda) Durron (deceased), mother of Kyp Durron**

**Leneus - Garm Bel Iblis (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Koios - Skere Kaan (immortal), Sith Lord (unmentioned)**

**Briares - Chewbacca (immortal), Wookiee hero**

**May Castellan - Den (Solo) Caedus (age 52), father of Jacen Caedus**

**Achilles - Quinlan Vos (deceased), Jedi demigod**

**Typhon - Nyax (immortal), storm giant**

**Echidna - Roganda (immortal), monster (mention only)**

**Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind (mention only)**

**Minotaur - Gamorrean (immortal), monster**

**Cerberus - Tuk'ata (immortal), guardian of the Netherworld**

**Jake Mason - Kenth Hamner (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Elpis - Tutaminis (immortal), goddess of hope**

**Austin Lake - Bardan Jusik (age 12), Jedi demigod**

**Kayla Knowles - Barriss Offee (age 11), Jedi demigod**

**Aeolus - UnuThul (immortal), Lord of the Winds (mention only)**

**Boreas - Thrawn (immortal), god of winter**

**Notus - Kinetite (immortal), god of summer**

**Zephyros - Goran (immortal), god of spring**

**Clazmonian sow - Kashyyyk can-cell**

**Rainbow - Boga (age unknown), varactyl**

**Pomona - Yaddle (immortal), Sith minion**

**Delphin - Nahdar Vebb (immortal), Kaminoan lieutenant**

**Ferdinand - Halcyon (deceased), former Corellian searcher**

**Mark - Tesar Sebatyne (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Sherman Yang - Bela Hara (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**George - Han (immortal), amphistaff**

**Martha - Leia (immortal), amphistaff**

**Megaera - Gethzerion (immortal), Nightsister**

**Tisiphone - Talia (immortal), Nightsister**

**Palaemon - Riff Tamson (immortal), Kaminoan lieutenant**

**Mr. Dare - Dol Captison (age 45), father of Gaeriel Captison**

**Porkpie - Arnie (age unknown), aiwha**

**Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha**

**Sess - Gorog (age unknown), Queen of the Killiks**

**East - Great Western (immortal), god of the Great Western Sea**

**Hudson - Solleu (immortal), god of the Solleu River**

**Cancer - Vonduun (immortal), monster**

**Morrain - Hue (age unknown), Sith minion**

**Mrs. Dare - Madam Captison (age 45), mother of Gaeriel Captison**

**Owen - Lusa (age unknown), Chironian**

**Larry - Wicket (age unknown), Chironian**

**William H. Seward - Carlist Rieekan (deceased), Jedi demigod**

**Hecate - Morag (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Hebe - Aldera (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 15), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Leo Valdez - Ben Skywalker (age 15), Jedi demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Hazel Levesque - Tahiri Veila (deceased), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Frank Zhang - Jagged Fel (age 15), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Thanatos - Xanatos (immortal), god of death (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force**

**Fields of Punishment - Chaos**

**Elysium - Alderaan**

**Isles of Blest - Zonama Sekot**

**Olympus - Tython (Hall of the Gods - Je'daii High Council Chamber)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Goode High School - Ossus Academy (mention only)**

****_Princess Andromeda _\- _Anakin Solo_****

**Othrys - Korriban**

**East River - Great Western Sea**

**Hudson River - Solleu River**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**Connecticut - New Alderaan**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Telekhine - Noghri**

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Dryad - Melodie**

**Hyperborean - Phlog**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir**

**Hellhound - Vornskr**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Erinyes - Nightsisters**

**The Fates - The Force**

**Merperson - Kaminoan**

**Lydian drakon - Coruscanti Taozin**

**Anemoi - Joiner**

**Empousa - Anzati**

**Protogenoi - Celestials (mention only)**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke Skywalker and Gaeriel Captison, on Coruscant._

_Luke and Gaeriel sit in Ben Kenobi's Delta-7B starfighter, which Luke flies around the Coruscant skylane._

**Gaeriel. **Oh, land right there.

_Luke and Gaeriel land at a landing pad overlooking the Great Western Sea._

So . . . about that invitation.

**Luke. **Oh, right.

**Gaeriel. **Luke. I know the timing is bad. But it's always bad for you, right?

**Luke. **I really want to go. It's just . . .

**Gaeriel. **The war.

_Luke nods._

Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My father . . .

**Luke. **Is he giving you a hard time?

**Gaeriel. **_[shakes her head] _He's trying to be nice to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Bakur Senatorial Academy in autumn.

**Luke. **The school where your mother went?

**Gaeriel. **It's a stupid political-based university for potential Senators, all the way in Salis D'aar. Can you see me at a place like that? _[sighs] _He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I'll feel guilty and give in.

**Luke. **Which is why he agreed to let me come with you guys on vacation?

**Gaeriel. **Yes. But Luke, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be so much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk . . .

**Luke. **Something you want to talk about? You mean, so serious we'd have to go to Prytis to talk about it?

**Gaeriel. **Look, just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple of normal beings. We're out for a ride, we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together.

_Gaeriel smiles._

**Luke. **Okay. Just a normal afternoon and two normal beings.

**Gaeriel. **_[nods] _And so . . . hypothetically, if these two beings liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid male to kiss the female, eh?

**Luke. **Oh . . . er . . .

_Enter Ganner Rhysode, mounted on the aiwha R2-D2._

**R2-D2. **_[in binary] _Hey, Master Luke. Nice fighter.

**Luke. **Artoo. What are you . . . ?

_Luke glances at Ganner._

**Ganner. **What's up, Luke?

_Luke notices that Ganner is armed with thermal detonators._

**Luke. **Time?

_Ganner nods._

**Gaeriel. **_[to Ganner] _Hello.

**Ganner. **Oh, hey. I'm Ganner. You must be Gaeriel. Luke's told me . . . er, I mean, he mentioned you.

**Gaeriel. **_[raises an eyebrow] _Really? Good. _[glances at R2-D2] _So I guess you guys have to go save the galaxy now.

**Ganner. **Pretty much.

**Luke. **_[to Gaeriel] _Would you tell my mother . . . ?

**Gaeriel. **I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Ben about the Delta-Seven. May the Force be with you.

_Gaeriel kisses Luke._

Now get going, Jedi. Go kill some monsters for me.

_Luke joins Ganner atop the aiwha. R2-D2 flies off away from the Delta-7B._

_Exit Gaeriel._

**Ganner. **So I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Mara.

**Luke. **Oh, kriff. Don't even think about it.

_Ganner laughs as R2-D2 heads off, en route for the _Anakin Solo_._

_Exit all._


	3. The Death of Ganner Rhysode

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke and Ganner (mounted on R2-D2), en route for the _Anakin Solo_._

_Luke, Ganner, and R2-D2 approach the Star Destroyer _Anakin Solo_, en route for Coruscant._

**Ganner. **You know what to do?

_Luke nods._

**Luke. **Artoo. Let us down on the lowest stern deck.

**R2-D2. **Got you, Master Luke. Man, I hate seeing that boat.

**Luke. **Don't wait for us.

**R2-D2. **But Master Luke . . .

**Luke. **Trust me. We'll get out by ourselves.

_R2-D2 lands on the _Anakin Solo_. Luke and Ganner dismount the aiwha._

**R2-D2. **May the Force be with you, Master Luke. Don't let them turn you into aiwha-bait.

_Exit R2-D2._

_Luke activates his emerald-bladed lightsaber._

_Ganner takes out a holograph of Seha Dorvald and admires it, thinking of her._

**Luke. **We'll make it back to the Praxeum.

**Ganner. **_[smiles] _You bet. Let's go blow Palpatine back to Chaos.

_Luke and Ganner step aboard the _Anakin Solo_ and make their way for the Command Station. As the slip through the Star Destroyer, they hear the voices of Rukh and Khabarakh._

**Rukh's Voice. **I don't care what your nose says. The last time you sensed Jedi, it turned out to be a nerfburger.

**Khabarakh's Voice. **Nerfburgers are good. But this is Jedi scent, I swear. They are on board.

**Rukh's Voice. **_[scoffs] _Your brain isn't on board.

_Luke and Ganner approach the Command Station. As they approach the engine room, they discover it to be locked. Removing a tool from his belt, Ganner unlocks the door and steps inside. Inside, they discover a small Noghri male to be hunched over a console._

_As the Jedi approach, the Noghri tries to signal the Command Deck, but Luke swings his lightsaber and slices him in half. The Noghri dies._

**Ganner. **One down . . . about five thousand to go.

_Ganner begins planting thermal detonators in the engine room. He hands one to Luke._

Slap that one on the console. I'll get the turbines.

_After a while of planting the charges, Luke glances over at Ganner._

**Luke. **How much longer?

**Ganner. **Too long.

_Ganner taps his chrono._

I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least.

_Luke senses a few Noghri headed for the engine room._

**Luke. **I'll distract them. Meet you at the rendezvous point.

**Ganner. **Luke . . .

**Luke. **Wish me luck.

**Ganner. **May the Force be with you.

_Luke heads up the stairs, leaving Ganner behind._

_Enter the Noghri._

_Luke slices through the Noghri before they can scream. The Jedi leaves one Noghri alive to sound the alarm, hoping that would lead the _Anakin Solo_'s crew to follow Luke and leave Ganner alone._

_Luke enters the Command Salon._

_Enter the vonduun crab, an immense crustacean creature._

_The vonduun glares at Luke and hisses. Meanwhile, klaxons sound in the distance._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Sooner of later, I'm going to have company. _[to the vonduun] _Hey, crabby. I'm just going to scoot around you so . . .

_The vonduun leaps at Luke. The Jedi dives backward to avoid the crab. As the crab attacks Luke, it inadvertently smashes through a wall of transparisteel. Luke leaps away from the vonduun, but the crab follows him._

**Ekhrikhor's Voice. **There. Intruder.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Well, it appears I got my distraction. But this is not where I wanted to fight. If I get pinned down in the center of the ship, I am crab meat.

_As the vonduun lunges at him, Luke slices off the creature's limb with his lightsaber. He aims for the armor, but it deflects his lightsaber. Out of desperation, Luke concentrates on the nearby font and uses his Force powers to spray water everywhere. As the vonduun lunges at Luke, he rolls underneath it and thrusts upward, stabbing the vonduun through its soft underbelly._

_The vonduun fades to dust._

_Luke moves away from the Command Salon._

_Enter the Killiks._

**Thuruht. **What is this? A prize for Palpatine?

_Luke flees from the Killiks._

Get him.

_As Luke runs, vornskrs are released and arrows come flying at his head. The Jedi runs as far away from the engine room, trying to give Ganner more time._

_Enter Flint, a young Dark Jedi with black hair and blue eyes._

_Flint activates his lightsaber and charges at Luke. The Jedi steps out of the way and disarms him._

**Luke. **If you want to live, get off this ship now. Tell the other Dark Jedi.

_Luke pushes Flint down the stairs, then runs onto the Command Hangar._

_Enter Palpatine, possessing Jacen Caedus._

**Caedus. **You're late, Luke. We've been expecting you for days.

_A shudder passes through Caedus and Palpatine takes full control._

**Palpatine. **Come, young Skywalker. Bow before me.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Yeah. That will happen.

_Luke is surrounded by Palpatine's forces: gundarks, vornskrs, and Dark Jedi._

_[aside] _It was a trap. Well, I have to fight him eventually. Why not now?

**Palpatine. **_[smiles] _Come forward . . . if you dare.

_Luke approaches Palpatine and activates his lightsaber. In turn, Palpatine activates his own crimson-bladed lightsaber. As Luke charges him, the Emperor uses his dark side powers to impede his efforts. Then swinging his lightsaber back and forth, Palpatine slowly approaches._

_As Luke tries to resist Palpatine's influence, the gundarks and the Killiks laugh. Then Luke uses the Force to throw water onto the Star Destroyer, revitalizing him and breaking Palpatine's enchantment. As Luke prepares to strike, he hesitates, unwilling to strike Caedus. The Emperor slices viciously in turn. Luke leaps out of the way, just barely missing a killing blow._

_Luke kicks Palpatine back, but the Emperor merely stumbles. Palpatine leaps back to his feet and strikes at Luke. The Jedi intercepts it with his lightsaber. As the Emperor strikes, he slices through Luke's arm, beginning to suck away his life energy. Stumbling backward, Luke leaps at Palpatine and strikes him in the abdomen. His lightsaber bounces off of him, as if the Jedi were trying to slice through steel._

_[laughs] _A poor performance, Luke Skywalker. Jacen tells me you were never his match at swordplay.

**Luke. **Jacen had a big head. But at least it was his head.

**Palpatine. **A shame to kill you now before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Tython.

**Luke. **You'll never get this ship to Galactic City.

**Palpatine. **And why would that be? Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives? _[glances behind him] _Fel.

_Enter Soontir Fel._

**Fel. **Success, my Lord. We found him just as we were told.

_Enter the gundarks, dragging in Ganner Rhysode._

**Luke. **No.

_Ganner makes eye contact with Luke, indicating the chrono from which he would detonate the baradium bombs._

**Gundark. **We found him amidships trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?

**Palpatine. **Soon. _[to Fel] _Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?

**Fel. **He was going toward the engine room, my Lord.

**Palpatine. **How do you know that?

_Fel shifts uncomfortably._

**Fel. **Er . . . He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of thermal detonators.

_Palpatine hesitates, then signals one of the gundarks._

**Palpatine. **Open his bag.

_The gundark takes Ganner's bag and turns it upside down. Palpatine's allies back away, but the bag only contains fruit jars._

_The Emperor tries to control his anger as he looks up Fel._

Did you perhaps capture this Jedi near the Command Station?

**Fel. **_[pales] _Er . . .

**Palpatine. **_[angry] _And did you perhaps send someone to actually _check the engine room_?

_Fel backs away in terror._

_Luke curses and makes eye contact with Ganner. Silently, Ganner indicates that there are zero minutes left on the timer._

_Palpatine turns back to face Luke._

_[smiles] _You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Luke Skywalker. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks.

_The Emperor removes a oggzil from within the folds of his robes, the same device used by Caedus to communicate with Seha Dorvald._

**Luke. **_[weak] _Communication device . . . spy among the Jedi.

**Palpatine. **_[laughs] _You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Jacen learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your lightsaber and surrender to me . . . or your friend dies.

_Luke nervously glances at Ganner._

**Ganner. **_[mouths] _Go.

_Luke shakes his head._

_Ganner raises his hand to his chrono._

**Saras. **What is he doing? What is that on his wrist?

_As Ganner prepares to press the detonator, Luke tosses his lightsaber at Palpatine's chest. Though it does not harm him, it does startle him. Using the distraction, Luke runs toward the hangar and leaps out the airlock. Once hitting the sea below, Luke swims away from the _Anakin Solo_, as the Sith army fires weapons at him. Once Luke has reached several parsecs from the ship, the Star Destroyer explodes, killing all aboard, except for the Emperor Palpatine (as well as his host Jacen Caedus) and Seff Hellin._

**Luke. **Ganner.

_Luke collapses and begins to fall toward the water world of Kamino._

_Exit all._


	4. Korriban

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Hethrir, a fierce-looking man with long golden hair and cold dark eyes, and Darth Krayt, a cold Sith Lord with several facial tattoos, long brown hair, and multicolored eyes (right orange, left yellow), dressed in vonduun crab armor._

_As Hethrir and Krayt meet on the Sith Temple on Korriban, Dooku stands nearby, holding up the skies._

**Krayt. **Quite an explosion.

**Hethrir. **It doesn't matter. The Je'daii have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed. I will go Coreward to marshal our forces. Lord Krayt, you shall remain and guard Korriban.

**Krayt. **I always get the stupid jobs - the Dark Man, Lord of the Tuskens. Now I get to babysit Dooku while you have all the fun.

**Dooku. **Let me out, damn you. I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight.

**Hethrir. **Quiet. You had your chance, Dooku. You failed. Palpatine likes you just where you are. _[to Krayt] _As for you, Krayt, do your duty.

**Krayt. **And if you need more warriors? Our treacherous nephew with the respirator will not do you much good in a fight.

**Hethrir. **_[laughs] _Don't worry about him. Besides, the Je'daii can barely handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days' time, Tython will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Imperial Period.

_Exit Hethrir, vanishing in flames._

**Krayt. **Oh, sure. He gets to erupt into flames. I get to wear this stupid vonduun crab armor.

_Exit Krayt and Dooku._

_Enter Kyp Durron, outside the Sith Temple._

_Kyp contacts Luke through the Force._

**Kyp.** You see, Luke? You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?

_Exit all._


	5. Kamino

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Luke awakes at Bast Castle, the underwater palace of Lord Vader, located the water world of Kamino._

_Enter Lowbacca._

**Lowbacca. **Luke?

**Luke. **_[hopeful] _Ganner?

**Lowbacca. **No, brother.

**Luke. **Lowie?

_Lowbacca cheers._

**Lowbacca. **Your brain works.

**Luke. **Where . . . ?

**Lowbacca. **Father's palace.

**Luke. **How long . . . ?

**Lowbacca. **We found you last night, sinking through the water.

**Luke. **The _Anakin Solo_?

**Lowbacca. **Destroyed.

**Luke. **Ganner was on board. Did you find . . . ?

**Lowbacca. **No sign of him. I am sorry, brother.

_A loud explosion rocks the castle._

**Luke. **What was that?

**Lowbacca. **_[worried] _Father will explain. Come. He is blowing up monsters.

_As Luke and Lowbacca move through Bast Castle, they pass by the Kaminoans, a long-necked aquatic species with blank black eyes and chalk-white skin. As they move, a Kwazel Maw attacks the castle. In seconds, it fades to dust, destroyed by the powers of Lord Vader._

Father.

**Luke. **He did that? Have you been in the fight? Like bashing heads with your astral Wookiee strength and stuff?

_Lowbacca looks away._

**Lowbacca. **I have been . . . fixing weapons. Come. Let's go find Father.

_Luke and Lowbacca enter the war room at Bast Castle._

_Enter Lord Vader, currently assuming the form of a bearded old man with gray hair and blue eyes; Queen Amidala, an immortal deity with brown hair and eyes; Starkiller, an immortal deity who assumes the form of a teenage human male with brown hair and eyes; and Nahdar Vebb, an immortal deity who assumes the form of a Mon Calamari male with mottled brown skin and yellow eyes_

**Vader. **Nahdar. Send Riff Tamson and his legion of Karkarodons to the western front. We have to neutralize those leviathans.

**Nahdar. **_[in Calamarian] _Yes, Lord.

_Exit Nahdar._

**Luke. **Father?

_Vader turns around to look at Luke._

**Vader.** Hello, Luke.

**Luke. **What . . . what happened to you?

_Lowbacca elbows Luke and shakes his head warningly._

**Vader. **It's all right, Lowbacca. _[to Luke] _Luke. Excuse my appearance. The war has been hard on me.

**Luke. **But you're immortal. You can look . . . any way you want.

**Vader. **I reflect the state of my realm. And right now that state is quite grim. Luke, I should introduce you. . . . I'm afraid you just missed my lieutenant Nahdar Vebb, lord of the Mon Calamari. This is my . . . wife Amidala. _[to Amidala] _My dear . . .

_Amidala looks uncomfortable._

**Amidala. **Excuse me, my Lord. I am needed in the battle.

_Exit Amidala._

**Vader. **_[clears his throat] _Yes, well . . . And this is my son Starkiller . . . er, my other son.

**Starkiller. **Your son and heir. _[smiles coldly at Luke] _Hello, Luke Skywalker. Come to help at last?

**Luke. **_[blushes] _Tell me what to do.

_Starkiller gives Luke a condescending smile._

**Starkiller. **_[to Vader] _I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry. I will not fail.

_Starkiller nods at Lowbacca, then exits._

_Vader sighs and activates his lightsaber._

**Vader. **_[to Luke] _I'm sorry about that.

_A dragonsnake attacks Bast Castle. Vader raises his lightsaber and destroys the dragonsnake with a thought._

My family is anxious. The battle against Darth Malak is going poorly.

_Vader indicates the nearby viewscreen, which depicts holographic images of the advancing Sith force. In the lead stands Darth Malak, an armored Sith Lord with a tattooed head and cold gray eyes._

**Luke. **Darth Malak? The former King of Kamino?

**Vader. **_[nods] _He was neutral in the Great Sith War. But Palpatine has convinced him to fight. This is . . . well, it's not a good sign. Malak would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side.

**Luke. **He looks stupid. Just look at that helmet.

**Lowbacca. **Father can take him.

**Vader. **_[smiles] _I appreciate your faith. We have been at war almost a year now. My powers are taxed. And still he finds new forces to throw at me, sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them.

_Enter Chewbacca, who appears over the viewscreen, struggling with a giant Sauvax._

**Luke. **Chewbacca.

**Vader. **He fights well. I wish we had a whole army like him. But he is the only one.

_Chewbacca lifts the Sauvax into the air and tosses it into a mountain, where it fades to dust._

Luke. We may not have much time. Tell me of your mission. Did you see Palpatine?

**Luke. **_[relays his and Ganner's mission]_

**Vader. **Luke. Ganner Rhysode chose a heroic death. You bear no blame for that. Palpatine's army will be in disarray. Many were destroyed.

**Luke. **But we didn't kill him, did we?

**Vader. **No. But you've bought our side some time.

**Luke. **There were demigods on that ship.

_Vader places his hand on Luke's shoulder._

**Vader. **Luke. There were only a few Dark Jedi aboard that ship, and they all chose to battle for Palpatine. Perhaps some heeded your warning and escaped. If they did not . . . they chose their path.

**Luke. **They were brainwashed. Now they're dead and Palpatine is still alive. That's supposed to make me feel better?

_Lowbacca places his arm around Luke._

**Lowbacca. **It's not your fault, brother. Palpatine does not explode good. Next time we will use a big stick.

**Vader. **Luke. Ganner's sacrifice wasn't in vain. You have scattered the invasion force. Coruscant will be safe for a time, which frees the other Je'daii to deal with the bigger threat.

**Luke. **The bigger threat?

**Vader. **You've had enough sorrow for one day. Ask Yoda when you return to the Praxeum.

**Luke. **Return to the Praxeum? But you're in trouble here. I want to help.

**Vader. **You can't, Luke. Your job is elsewhere.

_Luke glances at Lowbacca._

**Lowbacca. **Father . . . Luke can fight with a lightsaber. He is good.

**Vader. **I know that.

**Luke. **Father. I can help. I know I can. You're not going to hold out here much longer.

_Malak fires on Bast Castle, killing a mass of Kaminoans. Vader winces as if physically wounded._

**Vader. **Return to the Praxeum. And tell Yoda it is time.

**Luke. **For what?

**Vader. **You must hear the prophecy, the entire prophecy.

**Luke. **What if this is the decision? Staying here to fight or leaving? What if I leave and you . . .

**Vader. **Luke. You must go. I don't know what your final decision will be. But your fight lies in the Core. If nothing else, you must warn your friends at the Praxeum. Palpatine knew your plans. You have a spy. We will hold here. We have no choice.

_Lowbacca takes Luke's hand._

**Lowbacca. **I will miss you, brother.

**Vader. **Lowbacca. You have work to do as well, my son. They need you in the armory.

**Lowbacca. **I will go.

_Lowbacca embraces Luke._

Luke. Be careful. Do not let monsters kill you dead.

_Exit Lowbacca._

**Luke. **You should let him fight. He hates being stuck in the armory. Can't you tell?

**Vader. **_[shakes his head] _It is bad enough I must send you into danger. Lowbacca is too young. I must protect him.

**Luke. **You should trust him, not try to protect him.

_Vader's eyes flare, then notices Malak's fleet advancing on Bast Castle._

**Vader. **Malak approaches. I must meet him in battle. I will hold. I will not give up my domain. Just tell me, Luke, do you still have the naming day gift I gave you last summer?

_Luke nods and removes his sea urchin._

The time is coming. If the Force is with you, I will see you for your naming day next week, and we will have a proper celebration.

_Vader smiles._

_Malak's forces loom closer to Bast Castle, causing thunder to rumble as they approach._

I must assume my true godly form. Go. And may the Force be with you, my son.

**Luke. **Goodbye, Father.

_As Vader clashes with Malak, Luke departs from Kamino._

_Exit all._


	6. The Great Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Luke arrives at the Jedi Praxeum._

_Enter Davin Fel._

**Davin. **Luke. What happened? Where's Ganner? _[at Luke's expression] _Oh, no. Poor Seha. Stang, when she finds out . . .

_Luke and Davin join the rest of the Jedi at the Jedi Temple Refectory._

_Enter Yoda._

**Yoda. **Luke. Thank the Force. But where . . . ?

_Enter Mara Jade._

**Mara. **What happened? Is Jacen . . . ?

**Luke. **The ship blew up. He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where . . .

_Enter Seha Dorvald._

**Seha. **Where's Ganner?

_Luke glances at Yoda._

**Yoda. **_[clears his throat] _Seha, my dear, let's talk about this at the Jedi Temple . . .

**Seha. **No, no, no.

_Seha sobs._

_Enter Saba Sebatyne._

_Saba places her arm around Seha._

**Saba. **Come on, girl. Let usss get to the Jedi Temple. This one will make you some hot chocolate.

_Exit all but Luke, Mara, and Yoda._

**Mara. **I'm glad you're not dead, Farmboy.

**Luke. **Thanks. Me too.

**Yoda. **I'm sure you did everything you could, Luke. Will you tell us what happened?

**Luke. **_[relays his and Ganner's mission, as well as his dream of Hethrir and Krayt]_

**Yoda. **We must call a war council immediately to discuss this spy . . . and other matters.

**Luke. **Vader mentioned another threat, something even bigger than the _Anakin Solo_. I thought it might be that challenge the Sith Lord had mentioned in my dream.

_Mara and Yoda exchange looks._

**Yoda. **We will discuss that also.

**Luke. **One more thing. When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time. I need to know the full prophecy.

**Yoda. **_[unsurprised] _I've dreaded this day. Very well. _[to Mara] _Mara. We will show Luke the truth, all of it. Let's go to the Tranquility Spire.

_Luke, Mara, and Yoda enter the Jedi Temple._

You know where it is. Bring it down, please.

**Mara. **_[nods] _Come on, Luke.

_Luke and Mara climb up onto the Tranquility Spire._

_Exit Yoda._

_Luke and Mara pass through the top of the tower, seeing various Force-sensitive artifacts, including a cape from the pirate Antinnis Tremayne and the amphistaff of Ysanne Isard. Luke indicates the amphistaff._

**Luke. **You remember Chewbacca throwing those boulders?

**Mara. **_[smiles] _And Corran's using Alter Mind.

_Luke and Mara hold each other's gaze._

_[clears her throat] _Prophecy.

**Luke. **Right. Prophecy.

_Luke and Mara pass by the Prophet of Tython._

I never understood this.

**Mara. **What?

**Luke. **Why, it's a corpse.

**Mara. **Luke. She didn't used to be a corpse. For thousands of years, the spirit of the Prophet lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. Yoda told me she was like that fifty years ago. But she was the last.

**Luke. **What happened?

_Mara opens her mouth, then changes her mind._

**Mara. **Let's just do our job and get out of here.

_Luke glances nervously at the Prophet. _

**Luke. **So what now?

_Mara approaches the Prophet._

**Mara. **O Prophet. The time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy.

_Mara removes a pouch from around the Prophet's neck and retrieves the piece of flimsi with which the prophecy is printed._

**Luke. **No way. You mean all these years, I've been asking about this stupid prophecy. And it's been right there around her neck?

**Mara. **The time wasn't right. Believe me, Luke, I read this when I was ten years old. And I still have nightmares about it.

**Luke. **Great. Can I read it now?

**Mara. **Downstairs at the war council . . . not in front of . . . you know.

_Luke and Mara step down from the Tranquility Spire and enter the High Council Chamber._

_Enter the Jedi Council: Yoda; Tyria Sarkin, a young woman with blond hair and green eyes; Saba Sebatyne; Tekli, a diminutive Chadra-Fan female with golden fur and black eyes; Kenth Hamner, a severe man with gray hair; Seha Dorvald; Chak and Davin Fel; and Gavin Darklighter._

_Saba and Tekli stand in the center of the chamber, confronting each other._

**Tekli. **It's our loot. If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver.

**Luke. **Stop it! What are you guys doing?

_Saba glares at Luke._

**Saba. **Tell Tekli not to be a selfish shenbit.

**Tekli. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, that's perfect, coming from you.

**Saba. **The only reason this one is here iz to support Seha. Otherwise, this one would be back in her cabin.

**Luke. **What are you talking about?

**Gavin. **_[clears his throat] _Saba has refused to speak to any of us until her, er, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days.

**Chak. **It's been wonderful.

**Luke. **What issue?

**Saba. **_[to Yoda] _You're in charge, right? Does this one's cabin get what we want or not?

_Yoda shifts uncomfortably._

**Yoda. **My dear. As I've already explained, Tekli is correct. Cabin seven has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters . . .

**Saba. **Sure. Alwayz more important matters than what Yun-Yammka needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need usss and not complain.

**Davin. **That would be nice.

_Saba removes a vibroblade._

**Saba. **Maybe this one should asssk Master Q . . .

**Yoda. **_[angry] _As you know, our director Qel-Droma is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this.

**Saba. **This one seez. And the Jedi longtailz? Are any of you going to side with this one?

_All avoid Saba's gaze._

Fine. _[to Seha] _This one apologizez. She didn't mean to get into thiz when you've just lossst . . . Anyway, this one apologizez . . . to you. Nobody else.

_Saba tosses her vibroblade to the ground._

All of you can fight this war without Yun-Yammka. Until this one getz satisfaction, no one in her cabin iz lifting a claw to help. Have fun dying.

_Exit Saba._

**Tekli. **Good riddance.

**Tyria. **Are you kidding? This is a disaster.

**Chak. **She can't be serious, can she?

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually. Now if you please, Councilors. Luke has brought something I think you should hear. Luke . . . the Great Prophecy.

_Mara hands Luke the flimsi, and he begins to read it._

**Luke. **"A scion of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the worlds in endless sleep. The Jedi's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days: Tython to preserve or raze."

_Silence._

**Davin. **_Raise_ is good, isn't it?

**Seha. **Not _raise_. R-a-z-e means destroy.

**Mara. **Obliterate. Annihilate. Turn to rubble.

**Luke. **Got it. Thanks.

**Yoda. **You see now, Luke, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders . . .

**Luke. **Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway? Yeah, I get it.

**Mara. **Luke. You know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die.

**Luke. **Sure. "A single choice shall end his days." That has tons of meanings, right?

**Hamner. **Maybe we can stop it. "The Jedi's soul, cursed blade shall reap." Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. It sounds like Palpatine's lightsaber, right?

**Yoda. **Perhaps we should let Luke think about these lines. He needs time . . .

**Luke. **No. I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?

_Mara avoids Luke's gaze._

Let's move on. We've got other problems. We've got a spy.

**Tekli. **A spy?

_Seha sobs. Mara places her arm around her._

**Davin. **Well, we've suspected there might a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Jacen, like the location of the Healing Crystals of Fire a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well.

_Davin glances uncomfortably at Mara._

Er, I mean, it could be anybody.

_Tyria frowns at Chak and Davin Fel._

**Tyria. **Yes . . . like one of Jacen's siblings.

_The Fels begin to protest._

**Seha. **Stop. Ganner's dead and . . . and you're all arguing like younglings.

_Seha sobs._

**Gavin. **She's right. Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a oggzil. If Palpatine had one, the spy probably does, too.

**Tekli. **We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the _Anakin Solo _won't stop Palpatine forever.

**Yoda. **No indeed. In fact, his next assault is already on the way.

**Luke. **_[scowls] _You mean the bigger threat Vader mentioned?

_Mara and Yoda exchange looks._

**Yoda. **Luke. We didn't want to tell you until you returned to the Praxeum. You needed a break with your . . . mundane friends.

**Luke. **Tell me what's happened.

_Yoda retrieves a villip and tosses an aurodium ingot into it._

**Yoda. **O Master Tionne. Show us the threat.

_The villip accepts the ingot and morphs into the image of an explosion deriving from the Sacred Spire on Coruscant. Then the villip mimics the sound of Javis Tyrr's voice._

**Tyrr. **. . . even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that the spire may not be done.

_Through the villip, the monster Lord Nyax (a three-meter giant with black hair, blue eyes, and various implants) can be seen climbing from the Sacred Spire._

**Luke. **It's him: Lord Nyax.

**Yoda. **The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the Je'daii ever faced. He has been freed from under the Sacred Spire at last. But this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today.

_The image changes to a scene of Lord Nyax crossing through Corellia, headed for Coruscant._

**Tyrr. **Monumental floods. Five systems have been declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps Coreward, continuing its path of destruction.

_As Nyax crosses through the Corellian sector, images of the Je'daii appear, fighting off the giant._

**Luke. **Are those . . . the Je'daii?

**Yoda. **Yes, Luke. They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Nyax is marching forward toward Coruscant . . . toward Tython.

**Luke. **How long until he gets here?

**Yoda. **Unless the Je'daii can stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Je'daii are there . . . except your father, who has a war of his own to fight.

**Luke. **But then who's guarding Tython?

**Davin. **_[shakes his head] _If Nyax gets to Coruscant, it won't matter who's guarding Tython.

**Luke. **It's a trick. We have to warn the Je'daii. Something else is going to happen.

**Yoda. **Something worse than Nyax? I hope not.

**Luke. **We have to defend Tython. Palpatine has another attack planned.

**Chak. **He did. But you destroyed his ship.

_Luke and Mara exchange looks._

**Luke. **_[aside] _What if the _Anakin Solo _was a ploy? What if Palpatine let us blow up that ship so we would lower our guard? _[to all] _Maybe you're right. _[aside] _I can't imagine how things could be worse than they are now. The Je'daii are out near Corellia fighting a monster which almost defeated them once before. Vader is under siege and losing a battle against the Sith Lord Darth Malak. Palpatine is still out there somewhere. Tython is virtually undefended, and the Jedi are alone with a spy in our midst.

**Yoda. **Well, I think that is enough for one night.

_The villip reverts to its original shape._

**Luke. **That's an understatement.

_Exit all._


	7. Gaeriel's Dreams

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Gaeriel, with jizz music playing in the background, on Bakura._

_Gaeriel looks at a painting of Luke's struggle with the giant Sarasu Taalon. In frustration, she tosses darts at the painting._

**Gaeriel. **Jedi . . . and their stupid quests.

_Enter Dol Captison, Gaeriel's white-haired father._

**Dol. **Gaeriel. What in space are you doing? Turn off that . . .

_Gaeriel flips off the music._

**Gaeriel. **Come in.

_Dol steps into Gaeriel's quarters._

**Dol. **What is going on? It's 0300.

**Gaeriel. **I couldn't sleep.

_Dol glances at the painting of Luke._

**Dol. **So . . . I take it your friend isn't coming to Prytis?

**Gaeriel. **I don't know.

**Dol. **We leave in the morning. If he hasn't made up his mind yet . . .

**Gaeriel. **He's probably not coming. Happy?

**Dol. **Are you still having bad dreams? Headaches?

_Gaeriel tosses darts at the painting._

**Gaeriel. **I should never have told you about that.

**Dol. **I'm your father. I'm worried about you.

**Gaeriel. **Or worried about the family's reputation.

**Dol. **We could call Dr. Tharn. He helped you get through the death of your tusk-pig.

**Gaeriel. **I was six then. And no, Father, I don't need a therapist. I just . . .

**Dol. **It will be good for you to get away. You've had some unhealthy influences.

**Gaeriel. **I'm not going to the Bakur Senatorial Academy. And my friends are none of your business.

**Dol. **_[smiles] _Try to get some sleep. We'll be at the beach by tomorrow night. It will be fun.

**Gaeriel. **Fun. A lot of fun.

_Exit Dol._

_Gaeriel glances at Luke's painting._

I hope they're dreams.

_Gaeriel uncovers two other paintings, one of Jacen Caedus at nine years old, the other of the Sith army advancing on the Imperial Palace._

Luke. What is going on?

_Exit all._


	8. Inspection

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke and Mara, at the Jedi Praxeum._

_As Luke and Mara move through the Praxeum, they inspect the cabins. Upon reaching cabin three, Luke rates himself at eighty percent._

**Mara. **You're being generous.

**Luke. **Hey, give me a break. I don't have Lowie cleaning up after me this summer.

**Mara. **Sixty percent.

_Luke and Mara reach a consensus and move on to the other cabins. As they move through the Praxeum, the Jedi look through the official reports._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Little battles are raging everywhere. Camp recruitment is down to zero. Corellians are having trouble finding new Jedi candidates and bringing them to the Manarai Mountains, because so many monsters are roaming the galaxy. Our friend Jaina, who leads the Witches of Dathomir, hasn't been heard from in months. And if Dathomir knows what happened to them, she's not sharing information.

_Luke and Mara arrive at cabin ten, where they rate Seha at one hundred percent._

**Mara. **Great job as usual, Seha.

_Seha nods absentmindedly, mainly focused on the choclime twists sent to her by her father._

**Seha. **You want a choclime twist? My father sent them. He thought . . . he thought they might cheer me up.

**Luke. **Are they any good?

**Seha. **_[shakes her head] _They taste like cardboard.

_Luke tries a choclime twist._

**Mara.** I'll pass.

_Luke and Mara move away from cabin ten._

_Exit Seha._

_As they pass through the other cabins, Luke and Mara spot the Barabels clashing with the children of Yavin. Dorsk 81 curses Tesar Sebatyne with the Force, causing him to rhyme._

**Tesar. **Curse this one, eh? He will make you pay. This one does not wish to rhyme all day.

**Mara. **_[sighs] _Not that again. Last time Yavin cursed a cabin, it took a week for the rhyming couplets to wear off.

_Luke shudders._

**Luke. **What are they fighting about anyway?

_Mara does not answer as she rates cabins five and seven with a twenty percent, then they move on._

**Mara. **That swoop bike.

**Luke. **What?

**Mara. **You asked what they were fighting about.

**Luke. **Oh. Oh, right.

**Mara. **They captured it in a raid in Agrilat last week. Some of Caedus's Dark Jedi were there with that swoop bike. Cabin seven seized it during the battle. But the Barabels led the raid. So they have been fighting about who gets it ever since.

_Luke and Mara duck as Tekli dive-bombs Tesar in his swoop bike._

**Luke. **We're fighting for our lives, and they're bickering about some stupid bike.

**Mara. **They'll get over it. Saba will come to her senses.

_Luke and Mara walk through further cabins, rating cabin four at eighty percent, cabin nine at sixty percent, and cabin eleven at forty percent._

_Luke and Mara finally arrive at cabin six, wherein they find all bunks but Mara's to be spotless._

_Enter Kyle Katarn._

_Mara curses in Old Corellian upon seeing her bunk._

**Katarn. **Yeah. We, er, cleaned everything else. We didn't know if it was safe to move your notes.

_Katarn grins at Luke._

We'll wait outside while you finish inspection.

_Exit all but Luke and Mara._

_Luke shifts uncomfortably as Mara cleans up her bunk and goes through the datapad given to her by Vodo-Siosk Baas._

**Luke. **_[clears his throat] _So . . . get any good info from that thing?

**Mara. **Too much. Baas had so many ideas, I could spend fifty years just trying to figure them all out.

**Luke. **Yeah. That would be fun.

**Mara. **You know, this whole thing with Ganner and Seha . . . It kind of makes you think . . . about what's important, about losing beings who are important.

**Luke. **_[nods] _Er, yeah. Like . . . is everything fine with your family?

**Mara. **_[nods] _My father wanted to take me to Corellia this summer. I've always wanted to see . . .

**Luke. **The Temple of Ashla.

**Mara. **_[smiles] _Yeah.

**Luke. **That's okay. There will be other summers, right?

**Mara. **Sixty percent . . . for a sloppy lead Councilor. Come on. Let's finish your reports and get back to Yoda.

_As Luke and Mara head back toward the Jedi Temple, they peer through the last report, written up by Booster Terrik._

_Enter Booster Terrik, a holographic image of a large bearded Corellian male with gray hair and brown eyes (one of which has been replaced with a red prosthetic)._

**Booster. **_[over holocomm] _Corran. Reporting from a forest on Belsavis. I was attacked by a gurrcat. I tried to do as you suggested and summon the power of Yu'shaa. No effect. Many Melodies' trees were destroyed. I am now retreating to the Senex sector. Please advise. Where are you? Terrik out.

_Exit Booster._

**Mara. **_[to Luke] _You haven't heard anything from him? Even with your battle meld?

_Luke shakes his head._

**Luke. **Mara. Listen. I had this dream about Gaeriel. She mentioned to her father that she has been having dreams. Then it was revealed that she had painted not only an exact portrait of Jacen as a youngling, but a painting that seems to foresee a Sith invasion of Tython.

**Mara. **_[tense] _What do you want me to say?

**Luke. **I'm not sure. You're the best strategist I know. If you were Palpatine planning this war, what would you do next?

**Mara. **I'd use Nyax as a distraction. Then I'd hit Tython directly, while the Je'daii were Rimward.

**Luke. **Just like in Gaeriel's picture.

**Mara. **Luke. Gaeriel is just mundane.

**Luke. **But what if her dream is true? Those other Sith Lords . . . They said Tython would be destroyed in a matter of days. They said they had plenty of other challenges. And what's with that picture of Jacen as a youngling . . . ?

**Mara. **We'll just have to be ready.

**Luke. **How? Look at the Praxeum. We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to get my soul reaped at some point.

**Mara. **_[angry] _I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy. All it did was scare you. You run away from things when you're scared.

**Luke. **_[stunned] _Me? Run away?

**Mara. **Yes, you. You're a coward, Luke Skywalker. If you don't like our chances, maybe you should go on that vacation with Gaeriel.

**Luke. **Mara . . .

**Mara. **If you don't like our company.

**Luke. **That's not fair.

_Mara storms off._

_Exit all._


	9. Saba's Pride

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, among the other Jedi at Ganner Rhysode's funeral._

_As the Jedi file out, Luke approaches Seha, who is being comforted by Saba and Raynar Thul._

**Luke. **Hey, Seha. I'm really sorry.

_Saba glares at Luke._

Seha. You know, Ganner carried your holograph. He looked at it right before we went into battle. You meant a lot to him. You made the last year the best of his life.

_Seha sobs._

**Saba. **Good work, Luke.

**Seha. **No, it's all right. Thank . . . thank you, Luke. I should go.

**Saba. **You want company?

_Seha shakes her head and exits._

She is stronger than she lookz. She will survive.

**Luke. **You could help with that. You could honor Ganner's memory by fighting with us.

**Saba. **That's not this one's problem. Her cabin doesn't get honor, this one does not fight.

**Luke. **All right. I didn't want to bring this up. But you owe me one. You'd be rotting in Monarg's lair in the Unknown Regions if it wasn't for me.

**Saba. **Any other favor, Luke. Not this. The children of Yun-Yammka have been dissed too many timez. And don't think this one does not know what those shenbitz say about her behind her back.

**Luke. **So what? You're just going to let Palpatine crush us?

**Saba. **If you want this one's help so bad, tell Tekli to give usss the swoop.

**Luke. **You're being selfish.

_As Saba charges at Luke, Raynar steps between them._

**Raynar. **Bloah, you guys. Saba, you know, maybe he's got a point.

**Saba. **_[sneers] _Not you too.

_Exit Saba._

**Raynar. **Hey, wait. I just meant . . . Saba, wait.

_Raynar runs after Saba._

_Exit all._


	10. Force Travel

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, in the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena._

_Drang appears and pounces on Luke._

**Luke. **O! Hey, boy. Good to see you, too. O!

_Luke opens the arena door and follows Drang into the forest, at the area where the Corellian Council once met._

_Enter Kyp, Mirax Terrik, and Garm Bel Iblis._

**Bel Iblis. **_[startled] _Will someone . . . What is this Netherworld creature doing in my forest? You there, Luke Skywalker. Is this your beast?

**Luke. **Sorry, General Bel Iblis. That's your name, right?

**Bel Iblis. **_[rolls his eyes] _Well, of course I'm General Bel Iblis. Don't tell me you've forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. Now call off your beast.

_Drang barks happily._

Make it go away. _[to Mirax] _Mirax. I will not help you under these circumstances.

**Mirax. **Luke. I was just asking about Corran. I know something's happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble. I was hoping that Bel Iblis . . .

**Bel Iblis. **I told you. You are better off without that traitor.

**Mirax. **_[angry] _He is not a traitor. He's the bravest Corellian ever. And I want to know where he is.

_Drang growls._

**Bel Iblis. **I . . . I won't answer questions with this vornskr sniffing my tail.

**Kyp. **I'll walk the canine.

_Kyp whistles, and Drang follows him into the distance._

**Bel Iblis. **_[indignant] _Now as I was trying to explain, young lady, your boyfriend has not sent any reports since we voted him into exile.

**Luke. **You tried to vote him into exile. Yoda and Qel-Droma stopped you.

**Bel Iblis. **_[scoffs] _They are honorary Council members. It wasn't a proper vote.

**Luke. **I'll tell Qel-Droma you said that.

**Bel Iblis. **_[pales] _I only meant . . . Now see here, Skywalker. This is none of your business.

**Luke. **Corran's my friend. He wasn't lying to you about Yu'shaa's death. I saw it myself. You were just too scared to accept the truth.

**Bel Iblis. **No. Corran's a liar and good riddance. We're better off without him.

**Luke. **If things are going so well, where are your friends? It looks like your Council hasn't been meeting lately.

**Bel Iblis. **Gejjen and Thame . . . I . . . I'm sure they'll be back. They're just taking some time off to think. It's been a very unsettling year.

**Luke. **It's going to get a lot more unsettling. Garm, we need Corran. There's got to be a way you can find him with your powers.

**Bel Iblis. **I'm telling you I've heard nothing. Perhaps he's dead.

_Mirax sobs._

**Luke. **He's not dead. I can feel that much.

**Bel Iblis. **Jedi battle melds. Very unreliable.

**Luke. **So ask around. Find him. There's a war coming. Corran was preparing the nature spirits.

**Bel Iblis. **Without my permission? And it's not our war.

_Luke grabs Bel Iblis by his robes._

**Luke. **_[angry] _Listen, General. When Palpatine attacks, he's going to have packs of vornskrs. He's going to destroy everything in his path — mundane, Je'daii, Jedi. Do you think he'll let the Corellians go free? You're supposed to be a leader. So _lead_. Get out there and see what's happening. Find Corran and bring Mirax some news. Now go!

_Luke shoves Bel Iblis to the ground._

**Bel Iblis. **_[rises] _Corran will never be accepted. He will die an outcast.

_Exit Bel Iblis._

**Mirax. **I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to get you involved. General Bel Iblis is still a lord of the wild. You don't want to make an enemy of him.

**Luke. **No problem. I've got worse enemies than overweight Corellians.

_Kyp and Drang walk back toward Luke and Mirax._

**Kyp. **Good job, Luke. It looks like you shook him up pretty well.

**Luke. **_[smiles] _Welcome back. Did you come by just to see Mirax?

**Kyp. **Er, no. That was an accident. I kind of . . . dropped into the middle of their conversation.

**Mirax. **He scared us to death . . . right out of the shadows. But Kyp, you are the son of Bogan and all. Are you sure you haven't heard anything about Corran?

_Kyp shifts uncomfortably._

**Kyp. **Mirax. Like I tried to tell you . . . even if Corran died, he would reincarnate into something else in nature. I can't sense things like that, only mortal souls.

**Mirax. **But if you do hear anything? Anything at all?

**Kyp. **Er, you bet. I'll keep my ears open.

**Luke. **We'll find him, Mirax. Corran's alive, I'm sure. There must be a simple reason why he hasn't contacted us.

**Mirax. **_[nods] _I hate not being able to leave the forest. He could be anywhere. And I'm stuck here waiting. Oh, if that silly Corellian has gotten himself hurt . . .

_Exit Mirax._

**Kyp. **I was sorry to hear about Ganner.

**Luke. **How did you . . . ?

**Kyp. **I talked to his ghost.

**Luke. **Oh, right. Did he say anything?

**Kyp. **He doesn't blame you. He figured you'd be beating yourself up. And he said you shouldn't.

**Luke. **Is he going to try for rebirth?

**Kyp. **_[shakes his head] _He's staying on Alderaan. He said he's waiting for someone. I'm not sure what he meant. But he seems okay with death.

**Luke. **I had a vision you were on Korriban. Was that . . . ?

**Kyp. **Real. I didn't mean to be spying on the Sith. But I was in the neighborhood.

**Luke. **Doing what?

**Kyp. **Following a lead on . . . you know, my family.

**Luke. **_[nods] _So how did it go? Any luck?

**Kyp. **No. But I may have a new lead soon.

**Luke. **What's the lead?

**Kyp. **_[uncomfortable] _That's not important right now. You know why I'm here.

**Luke. **Kyp. I don't know. It seems pretty extreme.

**Kyp. **You've got Nyax coming in, what . . . a week? Most of the other Sith are unleashed now and on Palpatine's side. Maybe it's time to think extreme. They're no match for the Sith army. You know that. This comes down to you and Caedus. And there's only one way you can beat Caedus. We can give you the same power. You heard the Great Prophecy. Unless you want to have your soul reaped by a cursed blade . . .

**Luke. **You can't prevent a prophecy.

**Kyp. **But you can fight it. You can become invincible.

**Luke. **Maybe we should wait. Try to fight without . . .

**Kyp. **_[angry] _No. It has to be now.

**Luke. **_[taken aback] _Er, are you sure you're okay?

**Kyp. **_[sighs] _Luke. All I mean . . . when the fighting starts, we won't be able to make the journey. This is our last chance. I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy. But over a year ago my sister gave her life to protect you. I want you to honor that. Do whatever it takes to stay alive and defeat Palpatine.

**Luke. **All right. What do we do first?

**Kyp. **_[smiles] _First we'll need to retrace Caedus's steps. We need to know more about his past, his childhood.

**Luke. **Why do we need to know about that?

**Kyp. **I'll explain when we get there. I've already tracked down his father. He lives on New Alderaan.

**Luke. **Jacen ran away when he was really young. I didn't think his father was alive.

**Kyp. **Oh, he's alive.

**Luke. **Okay . . . So how do we get to New Alderaan? I can call Artoo . . .

**Kyp. **No. _[scowls] _Aiwhas don't like me, and the feeling is mutual. But there's no need for flying. _[indicates Drang] _Your friend here can help. You haven't tried Force travel yet?

**Luke. **Force travel?

_Kyp bends down and whispers to Drang._

**Kyp. **_[to Luke] _Hop on board.

_Luke mounts Drang._

This will make him very tired, so you can't do it often. And it works best at night. But all shadows are part of the same substance. There is only one darkness, and creatures of the Netherworld can use it as a road or a door.

**Luke. **I don't understand.

**Kyp. **No. It took me a long time to learn. But Drang knows. Tell him where to go. Tell him New Aldera, the home of Den Caedus.

**Luke. **You're not coming?

**Kyp. **Don't worry. I'll meet you there.

**Luke. **_[to Drang] _Okay, boy. Er, can you take me to New Aldera, New Alderaan? Den Caedus's place?

_Manipulating the dark side, Drang opens a wormhole within time and space and leaps through it, taking Luke with him._

_Exit all._


	11. Den Caedus

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke and Drang, on New Alderaan._

_Luke slides off Drang's back, and Drang sleeps._

_Enter Kyp._

_Kyp stumbles back, but Luke catches him._

**Kyp. **I'm okay.

**Luke. **How did you do that?

**Kyp. **Practice. A few times running into walls. A few accidental trips to Concord Dawn.

_Luke glances at the sleeping vornskr._

**Luke. **Are you going to take a nap, too?

**Kyp. **_[shakes his head] _The first time I Force traveled, I passed out for a week. Now it just makes me a little drowsy. But I can't do it more than once or twice a night. Drang won't be going anywhere for a while.

**Luke. **So we've got some quality time on New Alderaan. What now?

**Kyp. **We ring the door chime.

_Luke and Kyp approach the home of Den Caedus._

Ready?

_Kyp chimes the door._

_Enter Den (Solo) Caedus, a middle-aged man with brown hair and amber eyes._

**Den. **Jacen. Oh, my dear boy.

_Den embraces Kyp, then turns to Luke._

Jacen.

_Den embraces Luke._

_Den ushers Luke and Kyp into the house._

Come in. I have your lunch ready.

_As they move through the house, Luke notices a holograph of a young Jacen Caedus and freezes, as it appears exactly as the one Gaeriel painted._

This way, my dear. Oh, I told them you would come back. I knew it.

_Den sits Luke and Kyp at the table and served them burnt sweet-sand cookies._

_Kyp looks at the food with disgust._

**Kyp. **Er, Master Caedus?

**Den. **Yes?

**Kyp. **We need to ask you about your son.

**Den. **Oh, yes. They told me he would never come back. But I knew better.

**Kyp. **When did you last see him?

_Den's eyes lose focus._

**Den. **He was so young when he left, third level. That's too young to run away. He said he'd be back for lunch. And I waited. He likes peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and fizzade. He'll be back for lunch very soon. . . . _[smiles at Luke] _Why, Jacen, there you are. You look so handsome. You have your mother's eyes.

_Den admires a holograph of Yun-Shuno._

Now, there's a good female. Yes, indeed. She comes to visit me, you know.

_Luke glances pleadingly at Kyp._

**Kyp. **_[to Den] _Sir. What . . . what happened to your eyes?

**Den. **_[unfocused] _Why, Jacen, you know the story. It was right before you were born, wasn't it? I'd always been special, able to see past those . . . whatever-they-call-them.

**Luke. **Force illusions?

**Den. **Yes, dear. And they offered me an important job. That's how special I was.

_Luke and Kyp exchange glances._

**Luke. **What sort of job? What happened?

**Den. **_[frowns] _Dear me. It didn't work out, did it? Your mother warned me not to try. She said it was too dangerous. But I had to. It was my destiny. And now . . . I still can't get the images out of my head. They make everything seem so fuzzy. Would you like some sweet-sand cookies?

_Den serves Luke sweet-sand cookies._

Jacen was so kind. He left to protect me, you know. He said if he went away, the monsters wouldn't threaten me. But I told him the monsters are no threat. They sit outside on the sidewalk all day. And they never come in.

_Den glances at a miniature Garowyn figure._

Do they, Madam Garowyn? No, no threat at all. _[to Luke] _I'm so glad you came home. I knew you weren't ashamed of me.

_Luke shifts uncomfortably._

**Luke.** Master Caedus?

**Den. **Father.

**Luke. **Er, yes. Have you seen Jacen since he left home?

**Den. **Well, of course.

**Kyp. **When? When did Jacen visit you last?

**Den. **Well, it was . . . Oh, my stars . . . _[dark] _The last time, he looked so different. A scar. A terrible scar, and his voice so full of pain . . .

**Luke. **His eyes. Were they yellow?

**Den. **_[blinks] _Yellow? No. How silly. Jacen has brown eyes . . . beautiful brown eyes.

**Kyp. **Master Caedus. This is very important. Did he ask you for anything?

**Den. **_[frowns] _My . . . my blessing. Isn't that sweet? He was going to a font. And he said he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Of course I did.

_Kyp glances at Luke with triumph._

**Kyp. **Thank you, sir. That's all the information we . . .

_Den gasps and doubles over._

**Luke.** Master Caedus?

**Den. **O!

_Den's eyes begin to glow, as if possessed._

My child . . . We must protect him. Yun-Shuno, help. Not my child. Not his fate . . . no.

_Den grabs Kyp and shakes him._

Not his fate.

_Kyp screams and pushes Den away._

**Kyp. **Luke. We need to get out . . .

_Den collapses, and Luke helps her to a seat._

**Luke. **Master Caedus?

_Den opens his eyes, completely normal again._

**Den. **My stars. I . . . I dropped the sweet-sand cookies. How silly of me.

**Luke. **Are you okay?

**Den. **Well, of course, dear. I'm fine. Why do you ask?

_Luke glances at Kyp._

**Kyp.** _[mouths] _Leave.

**Luke. **Master Caedus. You were telling us something, something about your son.

**Den. **Was I? Yes, his brown eyes. We were talking about his brown eyes. Such a handsome boy.

**Kyp. **We have to go. We'll tell Jacen . . . er, we'll tell him you said hello.

**Den. **But you can't leave.

_As Den gets to his feet, Luke backs away._

Yun-Shuno will be here soon. She will want to see her boy.

**Luke. **Maybe next time. Thank you for . . . Thanks for everything.

_As he and Kyp try to leave the house, Den grabs Luke's wrist._

**Den. **Jacen. At least be safe. Promise me you'll be safe.

**Luke. **I will . . . Father.

_Den smiles and allows them to leave._

_Exit Luke and Kyp._

**Den. **You hear that? He will be safe. I told you he would be.

_Exit all._


	12. Jabitha

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Luke and Kyp rejoin Drang outside._

_Enter Jabitha, an immortal deity who assumes the form of a dark-haired young girl with blue skin and dark eyes._

**Jabitha. **Hello.

_Kyp bows before Jabitha._

**Kyp. **Hello again, Magister.

_Jabitha eyes Luke, and he bows._

**Jabitha. **Sit, Luke Skywalker. Would you like some dinner?

_Luke and Kyp sit beside Jabitha. As they eat, the Jedi toss food into the fire as an offering to the gods._

**Luke. **For the Je'daii.

**Jabitha. **_[smiles] _Thank you. As tender of the flame, I get a share of every sacrifice, you know.

**Luke. **I recognize you now. The first time I came to the Praxeum, you were sitting by the fire, in the middle of the refectory.

**Jabitha. **You did not stop to talk. Alas, most never do. Kyp talked to me. He was the first in many years. Everyone rushes about. No time for visiting family.

**Luke. **You're Jabitha, goddess of the hearth.

_Jabitha nods._

**Kyp. **Magister. Why aren't you with the other Je'daii, fighting Lord Nyax?

**Jabitha. **I'm not much for fighting. Besides, someone has to keep the home fires burning while the other Je'daii are away.

**Luke. **So you're guarding Tython?

**Jabitha. **"Guard" may be too strong a word. But if you ever need a warm place to sit and a home-cooked meal, you are welcome to visit. Now eat.

_Luke and Kyp eat._

**Luke. **That was great. Thank you, Jabitha.

**Jabitha. **_[nods] _Did you have a good visit with Den Caedus?

**Luke. **What's wrong with him exactly?

**Jabitha. **He was born with a gift. He could see past the illusions of the Potentium.

**Luke. **Like my mother. But the glowing eyes thing . . .

**Jabitha. **Some bear the curse of sight better than others. For a while, Den Caedus had many talents. He attracted the attention of Yun-Shuno herself. They had a beautiful baby boy. For a brief time, he was happy. And then he went too far.

**Luke. **One minute he was all happy. And then he was freaking out about his son's fate, like he knew he had turned into Palpatine. What happened to . . . to divide him like that?

**Jabitha. **That is a story I do not like to tell. But Den Caedus saw too much. If you are to understand your enemy Jacen, you must understand his family.

**Luke. **No wonder Jacen ran away. I mean, it wasn't right to leave his father like that. But still . . . he was just a kid. Yun-Shuno shouldn't have abandoned them.

**Jabitha. **It's easy to judge others. But will you follow Jacen's path? Seek the same powers?

**Kyp. **We have no choice, milady. It's the only way Luke stands a chance.

**Jabitha. **Hmm. Not all powers are spectacular. Sometimes the hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Do you believe me?

**Luke. **Uh-huh.

**Jabitha. **_[smiles] _You are a great Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Not too proud. I like that. But you have much to learn. When Qel-Droma was made a god, I gave up my throne for him. It was the only way to avoid a civil war among the Je'daii.

**Luke. **It unbalanced the Council. Suddenly there were seven males and five females.

**Jabitha. **_[shrugs] _It was the best solution, not a perfect one. Now I tend the fire. I fade slowly into the background. No one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Jabitha. Most Jedi don't even stop to talk to me. But that is no matter. I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. Can you do this?

**Luke. **I don't know what you mean.

**Jabitha. **Perhaps not yet. But soon. Will you continue your quest?

**Luke. **Is that why you're here . . . to warn me against going?

**Jabitha. **_[shakes her head] _I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty Je'daii have gone off to war, I am all that's left: home, hearth. I am the last Je'daii. You must remember me when you face your final decision.

_Luke exchanges looks with Kyp._

**Luke. **I have to continue, Magister. I have to stop Caedus . . . I mean, Palpatine.

**Jabitha. **_[nods] _Very well. I cannot be of much assistance, beyond what I have already told you. But since you sacrificed to me, I can return you to your own hearth. I will see you again, Luke, on Tython.

_Exit Jabitha._


	13. Shmi's Blessing

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_By the power of the goddess Jabitha, Luke, Kyp, and Drang are transported to the Skywalkers' apartment in Galactic City._

_Enter Shmi Skywalker and Ben Kenobi._

**Kenobi. **Who put this wall of fur in the doorway?

**Shmi. **Luke? Are you here? Are you all right?

**Luke. **I'm here.

_Drang barks and turns to find Shmi. After a while, Luke and Kyp work Shmi and Kenobi out of their quarters and into the kitchen. As Luke explains his and Kyp's trip to New Alderaan, Shmi and Kenobi feed the vornskr._

**Kenobi. **So it's true. All the talk about monsters and being a Jedi . . . it's really true.

_Luke nods._

**Luke. **Sorry about Drang's destroying our living quarters and all.

**Kenobi. **_[laughs] _Are you kidding? This is astral. I mean, when I saw the hoofprints on the Delta-Seven, I thought maybe. But this . . .

_Kenobi pats Drang._

**Luke. **Thanks for not freaking out.

**Kenobi. **Oh, I'm freaking out. I just think it's astral.

**Luke. **Yes, well . . . you may not be so excited when you hear what's happening. Lord Nyax, a monster so powerful he nearly destroyed the galaxy millennia ago, is back, and with the Je'daii too busy fighting off Nyax, Tython is left undefended. The attack is sure to come here. Not to mention, we believe that in order to host the spirit of the Emperor, Jacen bathed in the Pool of Knowledge and drank from the Font of Power. Kyp's plan, though, is for me to do the same. His thinking is that it is the only way I will stand a chance against Palpatine. But in order to do that, I am going to need your blessing.

**Shmi. **_[sighs] _Luke. It's dangerous . . . even for you.

**Luke. **Mother. I know I could die. Kyp explained that. But if we don't try . . .

**Kyp. **We'll all die. Madam Skywalker, we don't stand a chance against an invasion. And there will be an invasion.

**Kenobi. **An invasion of Coruscant. Is that even possible? How could we not see the . . . the monsters?

**Luke. **I don't know. I don't see how Palpatine could just march into Galactic City. But the Force is strong. Lord Nyax is trampling across the Galactic Alliance right now, and the mundane think he's a storm system.

**Kyp. **Madam Skywalker. Luke needs your blessing. The process has to start that way. I wasn't sure until we met Jacen's father. But now I'm positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, a parent had to give their blessing. He or she had to be willing to let their son take the risk.

**Shmi. **You want me to bless this? _[shakes her head] _It's mad. Luke, please . . .

**Luke. **Mother. I can't do it without you.

**Shmi. **And if you survive this . . . this process?

**Luke. **Then I go to war . . . against Palpatine. And only one of us will survive.

**Shmi. **You're my son. I can't just . . .

_Luke glances at Kenobi._

**Kenobi. **Shmi. I can't claim to know what you and Luke have been going through all these years. But it sounds to me . . . it sounds like Luke is doing something noble. I wish I had that much courage.

**Shmi. **_[sighs] _Luke. I give you my blessing.

_Luke glances at Kyp, who nods._

**Kyp. **It's time.

**Shmi. **Luke. One last thing. If you . . . if you survive this fight with Palpatine, send me a sign.

_Shmi hands Luke her comlink._

**Luke. **Luke. You know Jedi and comlinks . . .

**Shmi. **I know. But just in case. If you're not able to comm . . . Maybe a sign that I could see from anywhere in Galactic City, to let me know you're okay.

**Kenobi. **Like Andur Sunrider. He was supposed to raise white sails when he came home to Ashla.

**Kyp. **Except he forgot. And his father jumped off the palace roof in despair. But other than that, it was a great idea.

**Shmi. **What about a flag or a flare? From Tython — the Imperial Palace.

**Luke. **Something blue.

**Shmi. **Yes. I'll watch for a blue signal. And I'll try to avoid jumping off palace roofs.

_Luke embraces Shmi, then shakes hands with Kenobi, and finally he and Kyp glance at Drang._

**Luke. **Sorry, boy. Force travel time again.

_Drang whimpers._

_[to Kyp] _Where now? Tatooine?

**Kyp. **No need. There's a closer entrance to the Netherworld.

_Exit all._


	14. Kyp's Deception

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Kyp, and Drang, on Coruscant._

_Luke, Kyp, and Drang approach the cave of Abeloth. Drang sniffs at Abeloth's cave._

**Kyp. **It's okay. He just smells the way home.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _Through the cave?

**Kyp. **The Netherworld has two major entrances. You know the one on Tatooine.

**Luke. **Scourge's ferry.

**Kyp. **_[nods] _Most souls go that way. But there is a smaller path, harder to find - the cave of Kal Skirata.

**Luke. **The guy with the flute.

**Kyp. **The guy with the _bes'bev_. But yes, him. He used his music to charm Abeloth and open a new path beyond shadows. He sang his way right into Bogan's palace and almost got away with his wife's soul.

**Luke. **So this is the cave of Skirata. How does it open?

**Kyp. **We need music. How is your singing?

**Luke. **Er, no. Can't you just . . . tell it to open? You're the son of Bogan, after all.

**Kyp. **It's not so easy. We need music.

**Luke. **I have a better idea.

_Luke forms a battle meld with Corran Horn and contacts him. _

Corran!

_Nothing happens._

**Kyp. **It's no good.

_Luke senses Corran's presence in the Force and tries once more to contact him._

**Luke. **_[through the Force] _Corran. Corran.

**Corran's Voice. **_[through the Force] _Hmm.

_Luke views Corran, sleeping close by, through the Force._

**Luke. **_[through the Force] _Wake up.

_Corran snores._

Corran. You're covered in dirt. Wake up.

**Corran's Voice. **_[through the Force] _Sleepy.

**Luke. **_[through the Force] _Food! Dantooine flapjacks!

_Luke manages to arouse Corran through the Force and nearly passes out._

**Kyp. **What happened?

**Luke. **I got through. He's . . . yeah. He's on his way.

_Enter Corran Horn, falling from the trees._

Corran.

_Drang barks at Corran._

Are you okay, man?

**Corran. **Oh, I'm fine. I was at the other end of the park. The Melodies had this great idea of passing me through the trees to get me here. They don't understand height very well.

**Luke. **Good to see you, Corran. You remember Kyp.

_Corran nods at Kyp, then embraces Luke._

**Corran. **Luke. I missed you. I miss the Praxeum.

**Luke. **I was worried. Where have you been the last two months?

**Corran. **The last two . . . the last two months? What are you talking about?

**Luke. **We haven't heard from you. Mirax is worried. We sent villips, but . . .

**Corran. **Hold on. What month is this?

**Luke. **August.

**Corran. **_[pales] _That's impossible. It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and . . . I remember now. He knocked me out. Luke, we have to stop him.

**Luke. **Bloah. Slow down. Tell me what happened.

**Corran. **I was . . . I was walking in the woods up by Unity Green. And I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near.

**Kyp. **You can sense stuff like that?

**Corran. **_[nods] _Since Yu'shaa's death, I can feel when something is wrong in nature. It's like my ears and eyes are sharper when I'm in the wild. Anyway, I started following the scent. This bald Miraluka in a black cloak was walking through the park. And I noticed he didn't cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved.

**Kyp. **Like a mirage?

**Corran. **Yes. And whenever he passed humans . . .

**Kyp. **The humans would pass out, curl up and go to sleep.

**Corran. **That's right. Then after he was gone, they'd get up and go about their business like nothing happened.

_Kyp glances at Luke._

**Luke. **You know this Miraluka?

**Kyp. **I'm afraid so. Corran, what happened?

**Corran. **I followed the guy. He kept looking up at the buildings around the park like he was making estimates or something. This female jogger ran by, and she curled up on the sidewalk and started snoring. The Miraluka put his hand on her forehead like he was checking her temperature. Then he kept walking. By this time, I knew he was a monster or something even worse. I followed him into this grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some Melodies to help me capture him when he turned and . . . _[swallows] _Luke, his face. I couldn't make out his face because it kept shifting. Just looking at him made me sleepy. I said, "What are you doing?" He said, "Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle." I said something really smart like, "This forest is under my protection. You won't start any battles here." And he laughed. He said, "You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event, little Corellian. I'll just grant you a short nap. Pleasant dreams." And that's the last thing I remember.

**Kyp. **Corran. You met Jerec, god of dreams. The Force is with you that you ever woke up.

**Corran. **Two months. He put me to sleep for two months.

**Luke. **Why didn't the Melodies try to wake you?

**Corran. **_[shrugs] _Most Melodies aren't good with time. Two months for a tree? That's nothing. They probably didn't think anything was wrong.

**Luke. **We've got to figure out what Jerec was doing in the park. I don't like this "main event" thing he mentioned.

**Kyp. **He's working for Palpatine. We know that already. A lot of the minor Je'daii are. This just proves there's going to be an invasion. Luke, we have to get on with our plan.

**Corran. **Wait. What plan?

**Luke. **We need to get into the Netherworld. The only way to beat the Emperor is to drink from the Font of Power and bathe in the Pool of Knowledge. This is the cave of Skirata. We need music to open the door to beyond shadows.

**Corran. **You're not serious. Not the Netherworld again.

**Luke. **I'm not asking you to come, man. I know you just woke up. But we need some music to open the door. Can you do it?

_Corran takes out his kloo horn._

**Corran. **I guess I could try. I know a few Gamorrean opera tunes that can split rocks. But Luke, are you sure you want to do this?

**Luke. **Please, man. It would mean a lot . . . for old times' sake?

**Corran. **As I recall, in the old times we almost died a lot. But okay. Here goes nothing.

_Corran plays Gamorrean opera music, splitting a crack within Abeloth's cave: the entrance to beyond shadows._

**Luke. **Thanks . . . I think.

**Corran. **Luke. Is Palpatine really going to invade?

**Luke. **I wish I could tell you better. But yes. He will.

**Corran. **I've got to rally the Melodies, then. Maybe we can help. I'll see if we can find this Jerec.

**Luke. **You had better tell Mirax you're okay, too.

**Corran. **Mirax. Oh, she's going to kill me. Be careful down there. Come back alive.

_Exit Corran._

**Kyp. **Ready? It will be fine. Don't worry.

_Luke, Kyp, and Drang enter the Netherworld._

**Luke. **You okay?

**Kyp. **Fine. Just keep moving.

_As he, Kyp, and Drang approach the Font of Power, Luke examines it. _

**Luke. **So Kyp . . . how do we do this?

**Kyp. **We have to go inside the gates first.

**Luke. **But the Font's right here.

**Kyp. **I have to get something. It's the only way.

_Luke frowns as Kyp leads him and Drang to the entrance to Bogan's kingdom._

_Enter the tuk'ata._

_Drang runs over to the tuk'ata._

**Luke. **Drang, no. Don't sniff . . . Oh, stang.

_Kyp smiles briefly._

**Kyp. **Come on. They won't give us any trouble in the line. You're with me.

_Luke and Kyp pass into the Lake of Apparitions. Luke whistles thrice, calling Drang back to him and away from the tuk'ata. Then the Jedi approach the Son's cathedral._

**Luke. **Hey, we're inside the gates already. Where are we . . . ?

_Enter the Nightsisters._

_[to Asajj] _Madam Ventress.

**Asajj. **Welcome back, honey.

**Kyp. **You know Asajj?

**Luke. **If you mean the hag in the middle, yes. She was my mathematics instructor.

_Kyp nods._

**Kyp. **I've done what my father asked. Take us to the cathedral.

**Luke. **Wait a nanosecond, Kyp. What do you . . . ?

**Kyp. **I'm afraid this is my new lead, Luke. My father promised me information about my family. But he wants to see you before we try the Font. I'm sorry.

**Luke. **You tricked me?

_Luke lunges at Kyp, but the Nightsisters seize him, knocking his lightsaber out of his hands._

**Asajj. **Oh, don't struggle, honey. I'd hate to drop you.

_The Nightsisters carry Luke and Kyp away, taking them to the Son's cathedral._

_Exit all._


	15. Anima

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or Rick Riordan.**

_Asajj leads Luke, Kyp, and Drang into the Son's cathedral._

_Enter Bogan, Githany, and Anima, an immortal deity who assumes the form of an old woman._

**Anima. **. . . told you he was a bum.

**Githany. **Mother.

**Bogan. **We have visitors. Please.

_Luke, Kyp, and Asajj approach Bogan's dais._

Luke Skywalker. At last.

**Anima. **Hmmph. Jedi. Just what we need.

_Kyp kneels before Bogan._

**Kyp. **Father. I have done as you asked.

**Bogan. **Took you long enough. Your sister would have done a better job.

_Kyp lowers his head._

**Luke. **What do you want, Bogan?

**Bogan. **To talk, of course. Didn't Kyp tell you?

**Luke. **So this whole quest was a lie. Kyp brought me down here to get me killed.

**Bogan. **Oh, no. I'm afraid Kyp was quite sincere about wanting to help you. The boy is as honest as he is dense. I simply convinced him to take a small detour and bring you here first.

**Kyp. **Father. You promised that Luke would not be harmed. You said if I brought him, you would tell me about my past, about my mother.

**Githany. **_[sighs] _Can we please not talk about that woman in my presence?

**Bogan. **I'm sorry, my love. I had to promise the boy something.

**Anima. **I warned you, daughter. This scoundrel Bogan is no good. You could have married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but no. You had to eat the namana fruit.

**Githany. **Mother . . .

**Anima. **And get stuck in the Netherworld.

**Githany. **Mother, please . . .

**Anima. **And here it is August, and do you come home like you're supposed to? Do you ever think about your poor lonely mother?

**Bogan. **Anima! That is enough. You are a guest in my house.

**Anima. **Oh, a house is it? You call this dump a house? Make my daughter live in this dark, damp . . .

**Bogan. **I told you there's a war in the physical world. You and Githany are better off here with me.

**Luke. **Excuse me. But if you're going to kill me, could you just get on with it?

_Bogan, Githany, and Anima turn to glance at Luke._

**Anima. **Well, this one has an attitude.

**Bogan. **Indeed. I'd love to kill him.

**Kyp. **Father. You promised.

**Githany. **Husband, we talked about this. You can't go around incinerating every Jedi. Besides, he's brave. I like that.

**Bogan. **_[rolls his eyes] _You liked that Skirata fellow, too. Look how well that turned out. Let me kill him, just a little bit.

**Kyp. **Father, you promised. You said you only wanted to talk to him. You said if I brought him, you'd explain.

**Bogan. **And so I shall. Your mother . . . What can I tell you? She was a wonderful woman. _[glances at Githany] _Forgive me, my dear. I mean for a mortal, of course. Her name was Vima-Da-Boda. She was from Nar Shaddaa, but her father was a diplomat in New Republic City. That's where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Bogan. The Great Galactic War was brewing. A few of my, ah, other children were leading the losing side. I thought it best to put you two out of harm's way.

**Kyp. **That's why you hid us in Sinkhole Station?

**Bogan. **_[shrugs] _You didn't age. You didn't realize time was passing. I waited for the right time to bring you out.

**Kyp. **But what happened to our mother? Why don't I remember her?

**Bogan. **Not important.

**Kyp. **What? Of course it's important. And you had other children. Why were we the only ones who were sent away? And who was the lawyer who got us out?

**Bogan. **You would do well to listen more and talk less, boy. As for the lawyer . . .

_Asajj assumes the form of a middle-aged human male._

**Kyp. **You.

**Asajj. **_[cackles] _I do lawyers and teachers very well.

**Kyp. **But why did you free us from Sinkhole Station?

**Bogan. **You know why. This _di'kutla_ son of Vader cannot be allowed to be the child of the prophecy.

**Luke. **_[angry] _You should be helping Tython. All the other Je'daii are fighting Lord Nyax, and you're just sitting here . . .

**Bogan. **Waiting things out. Yes, that's correct. When's the last time Tython ever helped me, Jedi? When's the last time a child of mine was ever welcomed at the Praxeum? _[scoffs] _Why should I rush out and help them? I'll stay here with my forces intact.

**Luke. **And when Palpatine comes after you?

**Bogan. **Let him try. He'll be weakened. And my son here, Kyp . . . Well, he's not much now, I'll grant you. It would have been better if Ahsoka had lived. But give him four more years of training. We can hold out that long, surely. Kyp will turn sixteen, as the prophecy says, and then he will make the decision that will save the galaxy. And I will be king of the Je'daii.

**Luke. **You're spacesick. Palpatine will crush you, right after he finishes pulverizing Tython.

**Bogan. **Well, you'll get a chance to find out, Jedi, because you'll be waiting out this war in my dungeons.

**Kyp. **No. Father, that wasn't our agreement. And you haven't told me everything.

**Bogan. **I've told you all you need to know. As for our agreement, I spoke with Skywalker. I did not harm him. You got your information. If you had wanted a better deal, you should have made me swear on the Font of Power. Now, go to your room.

_Bogan flicks his wrist, and Kyp vanishes._

**Anima. **That boy needs to eat more. He's too skinny. He needs more cereal.

**Githany. **Mother. Enough with the cereal. My lord Bogan, are you sure we can't let this young Jedi go? He's awfully brave.

**Bogan. **No, my dear. I've spared his life. That's enough.

**Githany. **_[shrugs] _Fine. What's for breakfast? I'm starving.

**Anima. **Cereal.

**Githany. **Mother.

_Exit Githany and Anima._

**Bogan. **Don't feel too bad, Luke Skywalker. My ghosts keep me well informed of Palpatine's plans. I can assure you that you had no chance to stop him in time. By tonight, it will be too late for your precious Tython. The trap will be sprung.

**Luke. **What trap? If you know about it, do something. At least let me tell the other Je'daii.

**Bogan. **_[smiles] _You are spirited. I'll give you credit for that. Have fun in my dungeon. We'll check on you again in . . . oh, fifty or sixty years.

_Exit all._


End file.
